


Dlaczego cię tu nie ma?

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst bitches, Castiel Dies, Gen, Pain, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze samotne walentynki Deana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dlaczego cię tu nie ma?

Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w przypadkowo wybrany punkt. Bar pełen był głosów ludzi, krzyków i głośnej, niemal raniącej uszy muzyki. Dean trwał jednak jakby odcięty od tego. Nie słyszał nic z tego zgiełku, on dla niego nie istniał. Jedyne co ciągle pamiętał to cichy szept.  
Przepraszam, Dean. Pamiętaj, że cię kocham.  
Pamiętał. Nie umiał zapomnieć o jego głosie, o niesfornych ciemnych włosach i jasnych oczach pełnych zawsze radości, nawet wtedy kiedy było naprawdę źle. Zupełnie jakby wiedział, że nie jest ważne co się stanie, bo po każdej burzy wschodzi słońce. Słońce, którego tym razem nie ujrzały niebieskie tęczówki.   
Blondyn odstawił pustą szklankę na kontuar i rzucił obok kilka banknotów, wychodząc po chwili na dwór. Zimne powietrze pomogło mu odzyskać trzeźwość, której tak nienawidził. Spojrzał w gwiazdy, uwielbiane przez Castiela. Te same, które zawiodły ich obu. Nie mogło być Boga, skoro zabrał mu ukochanego. Jedyną osobę, z którą chciał spędzić resztę swojego życia. Westchnął ciężko, zapinając skórzaną kurtkę. Powinien teraz przy nim być brunet, powinien narzekać, że jest zimno i tulić się do zielonookiego. Dean by pogłaskał go po włosach i mocno objął ramieniem. Powiedziałby mu, że uroczo zrzędzi i pocałowałby go delikatnie w czoło. Cas prychałby jak mały kotek.   
Winchester ruszył do Impali. Castiel umierał od dawna, był chory. Jasnowłosy powinien przywyknąć do myśli, iż go zabraknie ale nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Był gotów nawet oddać za niego duszę, ale przecież to nie jest świat fikcji. Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej niż modlić się o jego powrót do zdrowia. Żałował swojego ateizmu, może gdyby uwierzył w Boga jego modlitwy cokolwiek by zdziałały.   
Odpalił silnik, jadąc do najbliższej kwiaciarni. Wybrał w niej kilka pięknych, czerwonych róż. Wokoło pełno było zakochanych, nic dziwnego. W końcu to cholerne Walentynki. Z bukietem wybrał się powoli na cmentarz. Pierwsze od lat walentynki, których nie mógł spędzić z nim. Oglądaliby jak co roku filmy, które już znali niemal na pamięć, piliby to samo wino co zawsze i podarowaliby sobie nawzajem jakieś drobne upominki. Dean nigdy nie potrzebował dowodu miłości Castiela. Wystarczyło by był blisko i wszystko musiało być dobrze.  
Usiadł na zimnej ziemi tuż obok grobu ukochanego. Złote litery układające się w imię i nazwisko bruneta, bezczelnie kpiły sobie z zielonookiego. Zadawały cios prosto w jego serce.   
-Wiem, że nie lubisz kwiatów, ale pomyślałem, że może te ci się spodobają. – powiedział cicho, kładąc bukiet na chłodnym marmurze, niemal tak bladym jak skóra Castiela w ostatnich dniach jego życia. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie że niebieskooki jest obok niego, że kładzie rękę na jego policzku jak zawsze kiedy dostrzegał smutek w zielonych oczach i pyta co jest powodem zmartwienia Winchestera.  
-Ciebie tu nie ma. Dlaczego ciebie tu nie ma?- szepnął blondyn, czując słone łzy cieknące po piegowatych policzkach.


End file.
